Vikings
by BabyBambi123
Summary: Hiya, this is my first story. It's the characters in a Viking era and it starts Eris and is gonna progress to a ménage a trois with FourxTrisxEric. I think i'm not entirely decided on that. Anyway, so I'm rubbish at summaries but pls give it a chance. Rated M for violence, lemons and mxm stuff maybe idk. DarkTobias, DarkEric (well more dark then usual). Pls read. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Viking

Chapter 1

The church bells rung out and woke Beatrice from her slumber with a start. She heard her father and brother shouting and her mother ran into her room, rousing her from her bed. She was frightened, they were being invaded by the norsemen.  
"Dress, quickly Bea, dress." Her mother wrapped her up in warm clothes and a fur shawl, trying her best to keep her daughter warm.  
"Come, we must hide." Her father and brother exited the large dwelling and her mother bundled her into the wardrobe.  
"Be quiet." She nodded and the doors were shut, leaving her in total darkness. She could hear shouting, a strange language, the language of the norse, outside. She heard screaming and then, the door to her home was forced open.  
"This is the village lords house. It will suit you nicely, it is the grandest. He, his wife, his son and his ravishing daughter live here." She sat, quiet, almost holding her breathe as they spoke of her.  
"Daughter?" He had a thick deep voice, with a heavy accent weaved into it. She gripped her knees tightly to her chest, rocking back of forth.  
"Yes, she is quiet the beauty. Soft pale skin, long golden hair, large breasts, a small tight body. Gods, if we can find her, may I have her for myself?" She nearly lost the contents of her stomach as she heard her fathers closest ally betray her and her family.  
"No you may not. Find the women, they cannot have gotten far." She heard as the men spread out and searched the rooms for the women. She heard her mother shout out loud, screaming her name.  
"Run!" She burst from the wardrobe and tried to escape down the servants stairs but she was caught quickly by two very large norsemen. Her mother screamed out in anguish as they dragged her struggling daughter into the room.  
"Bring the girl before the Jarl." She fought furiously as she was dragged and dumped unceremoniously at the feet of the norse jarl. He reached down and tilted her chin, looking at her. Her features were undeniably beautiful. Her face symmetrical, soft pale pink flushed skin, sapphire eyes, full rosy lips, thick tendrils of golden hair cascading down her breasts. Her breasts, he almost growled when he saw the way they nearly popped out of her nightdress.  
"Robert, this girl, she is mine, you may not have her." He nodded in acknowledgement and the Jarl watched her, struggling, making little noises, she was scared. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Take the girl back to her bed, confine her there, make sure she is fed and watered. I have things I must attend to..." He pulled the leather from around his neck, it held his mothers wedding ring. It had been his grandmothers and then her grandmothers before her. He placed it over her head, she did not of course understand the symbolism of this gesture, the norse clearly did as they were all shocked.  
"I will return for you soon." With that he exited the room, the house and walked toward his men taking control of the small town. He would have it for himself, for his clan. The land they grew on, it had become barren, they needed fertile land to grow on. To live on.

She did not understand him, she was scared half to death and tears flowed freely from her eyes as she was forced back to her bed chambers. They closed the door behind them and she sat on the bed, crying into her palms. She just cried, she could not hear her mother, her father or her brother anywhere else in her home. Well, it was not her home anymore. The norse had taken control of it, she was a prisoner. She somehow, through some strange force, could not help but play with the smooth cold metal and stones on the leather around her neck. She lay down on the bed and climbed under the thick woollen blankets that kept her warm throughout the bitterly cold winter months. Her grandmother had knitted them for her before she had passed on. They were a soft cream colour and she had several of them, all of knitted with her grandmothers love. They made her feel safe, protected, like the spirit of her grandmother was with her, through them.

She wrapped herself up tight, as though they were a shield, protecting her from the harsh world she was being thrust into. She cried softly, tears streaming down her cheeks and moistening the pillows under her head. She cried until she could cry no more and she just shook, trembling, very afraid of what her future may hold. She knew she was in a grave situation and she held her blankets close.

The two men posted outside listened, to ensure she was not able to escape from the room. They heard her cries and ignored them, she would need to toughen up if she was to be the jarls bride. Not that she knew that was what he had sought out to do. From the moment they saw the jarl lay eyes on the girl, they saw his look, the way he watched her, took in every inch of her small frame. They had seen the look before. She would be their Jarls new bride, would give birth to the next Jarl. She would consolidate his position as jarl, an exotic foreign beauty who somehow looked close to home. Pale skin, pale yellow hair, light blue eyes. She was in most eyes a girl who was born to be norse.  
"Still sobbing?" Heads were shaken as the men changed guard duties.  
"It sounds as though she may finally be sleeping. Try not to wake her. If she looks tired and weak, the jarl will have our heads." The two men left the girl in the charge of the others, entrusting them with her safety. The jarl may not have their heads for her being tired, he would have more then just her heads if anything happened to her. He would have their heads and their bollocks and that would be him being kind to some of his men. He could be cold when it was required of him. His men knew that all too well.

He approached the lord of the town and his eldest, a son, and looked at their bloodied faces. They had valliantly fought, but they fell, they all fell in the end, their forces were no match for the vast hird that Jarl Erikir was in charge of.  
"Where is my wife? My daughter?! What have you bastards done with them?!" Andrew, the lord, was struck across the face and he coughed, spitting blood onto the ground, like a true warrior.  
"Your wife is safe, for now and your daughter, well your daughter is a different story. Your daughter is mine to do with as I please." All the colour drained from his face and he let out what sounded like a loud cry.  
"Not my daughter, please do not hurt her. Please, no." Erikir croutched in front of Andrew and chuckled, shaking his head.  
"I am not going to hurt your daughter Andrew, she is mine though. I am going to marry your daughter. She will be my wife. She will warm my bed, the bed you used to share with your wife." His lips twitched up into a smirk as he was so angry, so incredibly angry.  
"You will never marry my daughter! I will never allow it!" He stood up again and looked at the four men in the room.  
"Let them stew for a little while, put them in the Fengsel." With that, he turned and walked away, ignoring the old mans shouts and yells. He did not pay them any mind. He walked to the next man and passed judgement on all the towns men.


	2. Chapter 2

Viking

 **A/N - thanks so so so much for the reads, reviews, follows and faves. I love you guys.  
Just a warning, DarkEric in this chapter and some violence. Sorry, this is a bit fucked, but if ya don't like the dark starts to romance and historical lack of womens rights then please don't read.**

Chapter 2

She woke, daylight peaking through the drapes, hushed voices speaking in that strange language, the strange one that the norse men spoke, it was a deep, throaty language, that all sounded the same to her. She pushed herself up and she yawned softly, she had been hoping and praying that perhaps it had all been some nasty wicked nightmare. She stood up and then, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and standing there was a ladies maid.  
"I have- I have breakfast and some water and milk for you my lady. Can I, do you need help dressing?" She nodded and the ladies maid rooted out one of her nicest garments.  
"You are going to need more gowns like this, the jarl will be unimpressed if you are dressed like a commoner... I do not know how you got away with it under your mother and father. My name is Christina, just in case you were wondering, I am your new ladies maid." She started dragging a brush through the blondes hair, causing her to wince and flinch away.  
"You are hurting me..." Christina shook her head and clicked her tongue, pulling her onto the stool she had pulled out.  
"You are going to sit there and be quiet, because your hair looks as though you have been dragged through the forest by your ankles." She chided the younger girl as if she were her mother and carried on fixing her hair. She pulled it into an intricate swirl of golden curls, pinning some of it onto her head.  
"Now, let us get you into this gown." She giggled, Beatrice thought she was much like a small girl, one of the small village girls who were a bundle of laughter, joy and happiness. They danced around, small groups of them, laughing and giggling, flowers weaved into their hair, she remembered when she was that small, very much the same.  
"Can I have flowers? In my hair?" Christina looked at her, eyes wide in delight and ran off to source some flowers for her hair. She looked in the mirror, holding her face in her hands, trying not to cry.  
"I found some, are these okay?" She looked up quickly and nodded, looking at the pale pink flowers.  
"Yes." Christina laced the flowers into her hair and looked at the discarded gown.  
"Now, you can finally dress and then have some breakfast."

Dressing, was tedious, with so many layers, it took a considerable amount of time to put on and fasten. Finally though, after some time, she was dressed and ready for the day.  
"Let us get some breakfast for you."

He had avoided her, he had been informed when she had come out of her room for breakfast and had made sure to not cross paths with her. He reasoned she would be frightened and most probably angry with her, he would leave her for a small while longer and ensure she would have a more desirable reaction to him. Though, the english woman, had said that she perhaps would not have a desirable reaction no matter how long he left her, if he really wished to have her, he would have to gain her trust. So leaving her to stew for a long while, may not be an intelligent idea either. He was entirely unsure as to what to do, either way may be the wrong way, he had never been this unsure before and he definitely did not like it. He liked to be resolute, quick acting and his decisions unwavering. This girl, this foreign girl none the less, had started to attack the walls he had built tirelessly, walls constructed to allow him to be the best jarl the hird had ever seen. This girl, she had undone everything he strived so hard to build, she with one look, had crippled him and had reduced him to weakness. He felt as though he had been weakened. What he had not realised, was that, what he felt, was not weakness and in time, he was going to discover, it would offer him great strength in trying times to come.

She sat and ate, viking breakfasts were greatly different to what she had been used too, eggs, bread and meat were what she was used. For breakfast now she was given some fruit, mainly cut apples, pears and a strange extremely sweet mix of red and blue fruits, with some sort of sweet bread and a cup of milk, which Christina had called buttermilk, which Beatrice already despised. It tasted foul to her and she tried to drink it, only to cough and push it away.  
"It is an acquired taste. I have to admit." Bea gave a tight smile at Robert, trying not to cause him any sort of anger. Why she was forced to eat her breakfast with him she did not know, but she would be much happier if he was a lot further away from her.  
"Well, I suppose if you have been plotting a coup with these barbarian men for some time, you have become used to the taste." She heard some of the english speaking men in the room laugh, watching Roberts face go bright red.  
"I would not call them barbarians Bea, you will be one of them soon enough. The wife of a jarl, a great honour. A shame for me though, I would have delighted in having you warm my bed, but alas, watching you become the jarls doting wife will be more satisfying perhaps." It was time for her face to go red. Her face was aflame with anger, she let out a loud cry and shove everything onto the ground.  
"I will never marry him. I will not do it. I would rather die!"

Her shouts caught the attention of the Jarl, he was upstairs in her fathers office, well, his office now. He rose from the chair and exited the room, walking down the stairs and finding the woman, shouting, fighting his men, face red, cursing like a true sailor. It merely made him chuckle. So much fire in such a small woman.  
"I will not submit to you! I will not!" She roared at him and tore the pendant from her neck, throwing it at him. He caught it with ease and approached her, snaking an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders.  
"Now girl, you listen to me, you will not behave like this! You are no better then petulant child and do not make me bend you over my knee as I would one! Am I understood?" She fought and swung at him, delivering a weak blow to his face. His mouth curled into a snarl and he dragged her upstairs by the arm, fighting, clawing and shouting. He shoved her unceremoniously onto the bed and narrowed his eyes. For the first time, she looked frightened.  
"Please do not hurt me." Her face softened and she now, was fearful for her life.  
"Your outburst must be punished. You cannot behave that way when someone simply says something that you do not like."  
"But, he said something I took great offence too."  
"And what might have that been?" She sighed and would not meet his eyes. She was angry and she gritted her teeth.  
"That I am to marry you. I will not. You invaded my town, enslaved or murdered my people and killed my family. I would never marry you." This, well this made him let out a booming laugh that would probably be heard for miles.  
"The way I see it, you have very little say in the matter. You will be my bride, you will carry my sons and you will behave yourself as I would expect a jarls wife to. You will have dinner waiting for me when I return and you will be prepared to offer your body up to me when I ask. You forget your place, you are not your fathers property anymore, you belong to me now." Tears rolled down red cheeks, she refused to sob though, she did not want him to think she was any weaker then he already did.  
"I am not property, I am a living creature, I have emotions. I am an british woman, not some viking whore." He took her over his knee then and hiked her dress and underskirt up.  
"You will learn your place girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Viking

 **A/N- thank you everyone who reviewed and followed and faved i rlly appreciate the support. xx**

Chapter 3

For three days after the incident, she took her meals in her room, she would not allow entry to anyone but Christina and even then she was reluctant.  
"My lady, it is only me, I bought your evening meal." She allowed Christina entry and closed the door, locking it up tight as Christina set the meal down on the table. Beatrice sighed and took a seat, admiring the fine gowns Christina had bought with her that morning. They were made of a soft, comfortable material, fitted so they would hug her small frame but not so much it would be improper. They were in a variety of shades of blue, red, black, purple and one single green gown. She was not a fan of green, she would undoubtedly never wear it, but she appreciated the gesture. It would help her to fit into the new world she had been thrust into. She was unhappy in it and planned to make life extremely difficult for the evil man who insisted he would have her.

She sighed and looked at Christina, nightfall was drawing close and she had a plan of escape. She needed Christina to leave her for the night.  
"I am very tired Christina, I will be able to change myself, leave me please." The other woman eyed her suspiciously for a moment and bowed to her mistress, exiting the chamber. Beatrice sprung into action and retrieved her warmest dress and coat, dressing herself in them. She put a pair of leather riding boots, her father had gifted her, onto her feet and fastened them tightly. She grabbed a dark blue cloak and shielded her face from recognition. She strapped her dagger to her waist and used the rope she had constructed to scale down the home and into the night.

She mounted her horse and kick it lightly, riding off into the night. She pushed Shasta to ride faster and rode towards the coast. She saw poorly constructed tents on the beach being guarded heavily by men. She concealed Shasta and in the cloak of darkness snuck through the camp. She was shocked to hear her fathers voice. Then her brothers. She followed their voices and snuck under the back of the tent to her family. Her mother, father and brother saw her and she pushed her cloak down.  
"Bea?" Her mother hugged her tightly to her chest and stroked her hair.  
"I have not much time. I have to flee, we have to flee, come. Please." She tried to pull her mother, but she would not follow and pulled Bea back to her.  
"Bea, you must understand, we cannot flea. What will that bastard do to our people if we flee?" Her eyes widened, she had not thought of it that way. Those of her people who were not dead, were under the rule of him. What would he do if her family fled?  
"But father, he keeps you locked away like animals... And he intends to marry me. I do not want to marry him." He father was the one to embrace her this time.  
"I know you do not, but you have to think of those other then yourself. He has claimed you as his property, that means he would tear the town apart to find you. Bea, I am sorry but I need you to do something for me. I need you to gain his favour, so we may be released, so we all may be released and allowed to live, do you think you might be able to do that for me?" She felt the tears well up in her eyes and her mother hugged her close.  
"I can father. I will do it, for our people, I can resolve myself to stay with him." He was never more proud of his daughter in that moment. He embraced his daughter, held her close, he wished there was another way, but he could not see one. He could not see a way out of this that did not involve his precious girl marrying that barbarian.  
"Now, you must return, before anyone realises you are gone."

When she returned to the estate, he was waiting for her, somehow he knew, the alarm clearly had not been raised as of yet though.  
"I will do it." He simply raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head, sighing.  
"I will marry you, I will obey you, I will share my body with you. Under one condition." He simply raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed, meeting his steely silver eyes for the first time since she had met him.  
"You will let my people go."

He stared at the girl, so brazen, so sure of herself as she stood in front of him. A far cry from the petulant child he had disciplined before. She was strong, a leader almost. His lips curled up into a smirk and he watched her form for another few seconds.  
"You do not give the orders girl, I do. I will consider it, but only after you show me, that you will learn to obey." She bit her tongue and he watched, amused as she very clearly was biting her tongue, trying not to let the fire out. The fire that clearly burnt deep inside of her and began to course through her veins when she was provoked and angered. It was something he almost admired. If it did not make her such a pain in the backside.  
"Now, come, we must get you back to bed. You will be up at a reasonable hour to take the morning meal with me. Am I understood?" She nodded and he quietly lead her up the stairs, hand on the small of her back.  
"Do you need help getting your dress off?" She narrowed her eyes and again, she bit her tongue. She had to remind herself that to help her people, she had to play the quiet, submissive girl. Not the strong, fiery, warriors daughter she actually was.  
"That will not be necessary, I am capable of doing it myself My Lord." She was not sure how to address him so she did so in the only way she knew how.  
"Erik. Those who are close to me, call me Erik. That list now includes you. I bid you goodnight. I will send Christina to dress you." He planted his lips on her knuckles and she sighed gently, watching him retreat from the room. He confounded her at the best of times. She reasoned that there were many things she did not yet know about him and he was perhaps more then just a mindless savage like she was made to believe.

He returned to his chambers, shaking his head. She had seriously thought he would not notice her departure. There was nothing that happened closely around him that he was not aware of. He climbed into bed, he was just down the hall from her and he listened as she got dressed and went to bed. He sighed and wondered, what was he going to do with her? He hoped her vow to obey would be followed through and she would be more well behaved then she had been. He blew the candle out and prepared to go to sleep.  
"Odin help me."


End file.
